This invention relates to scaffolding equipment and, in particular, to assemblies of safety railings, associated panels and/or nets for scaffold platforms.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,342 and in my copending patent application Ser. No. 160,656 referred to above, certain types of safety arrangements are described for use where scaffold platforms are provided at two or more levels on a given set of vertical supports, typically pump jacks.
Other arrangements are also known for mounting safety nets along the edge of scaffold platforms. Typically, such prior arrangements required that pre-drilled holes be provided in scaffold platform side rails and that safety railing support sleeves be bolted to such side rails in a tedious and time consuming manner. A primary concern in all such configurations, as well as in the case of the present invention is to provide devices to improve the safety of workers and equipment while they are aloft on scaffold platforms.
In the case of the present invention, it is a particular objective to provide adequately stable and sturdy supports for guard rails, panels and/or personnel retaining devices along the edges of scaffold platforms.
It is also an objective to provide such supports which are easily installed on a variety of different sized scaffold support beams.
It is a still further objective to provide such supports which readily may be positioned at desired locations along scaffold support beams.
It is a still further objective to provide a modular railing support system which may utilize modules interconnected in various combinations.